Thirty Things
by xMexWithoutxYoux
Summary: Based on the article "30 Things to do with a Naked Man" in Cosmopolitan Magazine, with a slight T/G twist.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I know it has been forever since I posted anything on here. I've just been so busy with school lately, & I'm hoping with my 3 week Christmas break from College soon I will be able to get some writing done and able to share it with you guys. This is going to be approximately a 30 chapter story, with most chapters being pretty short. I read this article recently in Cosmopolitan Magazine (which I love!) & needless to say my mind wandered greatly. It is titled "30 Things to do to a Naked Man" I can post the link in the next chapter if you guys would like, just let me know. I'm hoping that I can update this story often, but I'm sadly unable to make any promises.

I don't own High School Musical, Troy & Gabriella or Cosmopolitan Magazine.

Without further ado; enjoy! ;)

xx

Number One:

Sneak Up behind Him: Stand behind him and stroke his penis. This positions your palm flat against his member's sensitive underside, the same way he grips it when he masturbates. Then do a few things he can't do himself, like whisper is his ear or kiss his back.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open as the bright morning sun filtered through the half closed curtains in their bedroom. She rolled over, hoping to meet the baby blues she loved so much, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Troy?" she called gently.

When she received no answer she pulled the sheets back, and climbed quietly out of bed. Leaning down she picked up Troy's dress shirt from last night off of the floor and pulled it over her shoulders, sliding her dainty arms through the shirt and doing up a couple of buttons.

Gabriella crossed the room, seeking the door that would lead her to the rest of their apartment. She opened and closed the door quietly, and after hearing a slight clatter of pots and pans in the kitchen, decided to head in that direction. Gabriella stopped just short of the entrance to the kitchen, taking time to appreciate the sight in front of her.

Gabriella quietly tip-toed across the kitchen floor to stand behind the man who owned her heart. After a few seconds she brought her arms up, dragging her hands up his back, across his shoulders, down slightly and finally wrapping her arms around him.

She heard him let loose a chuckle as her fingers traipsed through the tiny trail of hair, leading to his most treasured possession. She leaned up and pressed a solid kiss to his shoulder blade, then allowed her lips to ghost smoothly across the skin of his back.

"Good morning..." she whispered lightly in his ear before trailing her lips back across his shoulder blades.

He let another chuckle loose, turning his head around slightly to look at her the best he could. "Good morning, beautiful." he replied.

As she leaned up on her toes for a kiss, she allowed her hand to slide down even further. Her fingertips disappearing beneath his boxer briefs.

Troy pulled back with a smirk, "Now how am I supposed to surprise my beautiful fiancé with breakfast in bed, if she gets out of bed before I have the chance to even get breakfast done?" he questioned jokingly.

Gabriella let a giggle loose as she slid her hand further down, "I don't know, but how am I supposed to wake you up with a hand job if you aren't in the bed next to me when I wake up? Hmm?" she purred.

Troy closed his eyes and dropped his head back in sudden pleasure as he felt her hand wrap tightly around his penis and begin to stroke.

Gabriella began to give light kisses across his back. As she continued to stroke, she brought her other hand up and began to toy with his now, rock hard nipple. Troy groaned in satisfaction as she tightened her grip around his now straining erection.

Gabriella leaned up, pausing to brush light kisses to his neck, "You like that baby?" she whispered, before sliding her body back down, her soft breasts caressing his bare back.

"Mhmm..." he sighed quietly, dropping his head back a little further. Troy jerked his hips as she further tightened her hold around him. Gabriella's lips continued to caress his bare back, up to his right shoulder and then to the back of his neck.

"Oh god baby..." Troy mumbled as Gabriella began to quicken her pace.

"Yeah boo? What do you want me to do?" she whispered into his ear, giving it a quick nip before pulling away. Troy brought his hand up, gripping Gabriella's waist between his fingers and pulling it away from his body.

He then turned around, catching Gabriella off guard and slamming her petite body into the counter next to them. Troy ran his hands up Gabriella's sides, coming to the front of his dress shirt and ripping it open.

He ran his hands across her stomach, sliding them up and gently squeezing her round breasts. Gabriella let a sigh escape her now open mouth.

Troy leaned his head down, bringing her pegged nipple into his warm, wet mouth. He gently sucked on it, while his other hand slid further down her stomach and began to slowly caress her soaking folds.

Gabriella titled her head back, letting out a moan and allowing Troy to move his suckling to her neck. Gabriella brought her hand up, wrapping her fingers into Troy's hair, allowing her to tilt his head back enough to whisper quietly into his ear.

"Baby... baby, stop. This is supposed to be about you..." she whispered.

Troy brought his head up, his eyes a deep, striking blue.

Bringing his lips nearly a centimeter away from hers; he whispered "Baby, I don't want this to be just about me. I want this to be about us; it's always about us."

Troy continued to caress Gabriella's folds, before he wrapped his arms around her petite waist, picking her up off the floor, bringing her legs around his waist, and began walking semi-blindly to their bedroom.

The back of Troy's legs hit the bed, giving him the signal it was okay to sit down, bringing Gabriella's body down on top of him. She straddled his lap, and began rocking back and forth, creating even more friction between their already excited body parts.

Troy suddenly gripped Gabriella's hips a little tighter, and flipped her over onto the bed beneath them.

She easily settled onto the bed, opening her legs for him to settle in between. Troy leaned down, kissing her lips lightly, before allowing his lips to move downward.

He leaned down further, kissing her stomach; her hips arching up too meet his waiting lips. His hands slid from her waist, bringing his fingers back to her moist lips. He slowly inserted one finger inside of her.

He continued to kiss her stomach, eventually making his way to her glistening folds.

"Oh god.." she moaned as his hot breath touched her most intimate area, once again causing her hips to arch upwards.

Troy then easily pushed two fingers into her hot, tight center. She immediately thrusted her hips up to meet his hand, bringing her own hand up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer to her panting mouth.

He adds another finger, and she throws her head back in ecstasy. "Oh god baby." she mumbles into his mouth. "Oh god, give me more." she sighs. He does what she asks, pushing a fourth finger into her.

She cums soon after that, thrusting her head backwards on the bed at the sensation.

Gabriella takes her hand and runs it over his now throbbing erection. Troy drops his head to her shoulder, panting out in uneven breaths. "Oh, baby" he sighs.

Troy kisses her gently, while grabbing her hand in his and guiding himself into her.

"Oh god baby..." she moans loudly as he finally settles himself into her.

His hands move down to grip her hips, as he begins to thrust into her at a slow, but steady pace.

He grabs at her thighs, bringing her legs to wrap high around his waist. His hands gently rubbing over her smooth flesh. Gabriella thrust her head back, arching her hips further into him, as he sinks deeper into her core. Troy then withdraws from her completely, and as she opens her mouth to complain, he slams back into her, causing her to moan.

She tangles her free hand into his hair, pulling his mouth down to hers. He slams into her again and she slides her mouth down his face and to his neck. She sucks softly, making him moan louder than before. Her hands come up to wrap around his shoulders and squeeze him tightly.

"Oh god baby. Harder. Faster. Please baby." She moans loudly. Gabriella rakes her fingers down his back, leaving scratch marks along her way.

"Oh god! Brie, your so goddamn tight baby!" He moans.

His face is against her throat when he feels her inner muscles clenching around him. She then screams his name, and he knows he's fighting a losing battle; he's about to lose control.

"Troy, oh god baby, TROY!" she screams

They both reach their orgasms together, rocking against each other, trying to enjoy the last moments of their lovemaking.

"Oh god, I love you so much Brie." Troy sighs, bringing his lips up to press against hers.

"I love you too Troy. So much." she whispers.

So, what do ya think? Please, let me know if you enjoyed this & if you think I should continue. I appreciate every piece of feedback I'm given. Thank you again!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thank you so much, all of you, for such the great response I received on the first chapter of this story. I'm so happy that you guys seem to be enjoying it so far, it really means a lot.

Without further ado, here is the second chapter!

Enjoy!

xx

I don't own High School Musical, Troy & Gabriella or Cosmopolitan Magazine.

Number Two:

Get Naked Too: There's a good chance that your guy has never feasted his eyes on your completely bare bod for more than a few seconds. Maybe it's because you undress quickly in a passion frenzy or your bodies are too close for him to really take you in. But letting him stare at you in the buff is a surefire libido trigger.

Gabriella hummed along with the Christmas songs on her iPod as she continued to make more Christmas preparations. Thanksgiving had come and gone, surprisingly fast, and now she was ready to get out the rest of her decorations and do up the apartment. She continued moving around the living room, straightening and tidying, putting away items that would be displaced by her yuletide knick-knacks, meanwhile pulling out the items that would replace them.

She'd held off on full Christmas decorating. If she had it her way every crook and cranny in this apartment would be decorated the day after Thanksgiving, but she tried to ease up this year for Troy's sake. He continued to stress over the approaching holiday, and came back every day grumbling about it all.

She hoped he would come home today a little more relaxed than other days. He had told her work was slowing up for the holiday season already, which should help. He still refused her assistance on Christmas shopping for his family, which she found endearing. Poor Troy, she thought with a smile. He was facing Christmas like he did any other crisis: with his jaw set and his shoulder squared, and just a little fear of failure lurking behind the façade, but never coming out too fully show itself.

When the timer dinged, Gabriella went into the kitchen to check on dinner. She'd made pot roast, one of Troy's favorites. She glanced at the clock before tending to the roast beef; everything should be ready about fifteen minutes after he returned home, which would give him a little bit of time to sit back and relax before dinner. She had plans for him after dinner, but she was taking one thing at a time.

The shutting of the door alerted her to his presence.

"Hi, sweetie." She called when she heard him come in.

"Turn it off, please. Make it stop."

She turned around and left the kitchen to find him leaning against the front door, looking as though he'd been through hell. "What's wrong, Troy?"

"Nothing, just… turn off the music, please. I have been.. assaulted by Christmas songs for the last three weeks, at least. It's in the stores; it's in the taxis. I swear, I can't stand it. Please, Brie, if you love me, for God's sake turn off the music."

With a laugh, she did. Then came over to help him out of his coat since he looked to tried to do it himself. "Oh, sweetheart, you really need to relax. Christmas songs are supposed to make you feel good."

"I've been hearing Christmas music since before Halloween, it feels like." He dropped onto the couch and put his head in his hands. When he looked back up, a horrified expression crossed over his face. "Oh, Brie, no. Please."

"What?" she looked over at the boxes of decorations stacked and unopened in the corner.

"It's still November. I don't mind the little things you leave out all the time but, I swear, if you put up another decoration before December 1st I think I may have a breakdown."

"Oh." She was silent for a minute. "Couldn't find anything for your Mom, hmm?"

"No." he slumped back against the couch. "Or Dad. I'll be reduced to giving Gift Cards. I hate that. It's like we're just exchanging money."

"Troy, relax. You have plenty of time. Like you said, it's not even December yet." Replied Gabriella; coming behind him to rub her hand over his tensed neck and shoulders.

"But it will be. Before I know it, it will be ten days before Christmas and I'll still have nothing for anyone." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to take everything out on you. I know I've been a little stressed. But please, I just need somewhere to be a little Christmas free until at least December. Just a few days. That is all I ask."

"Hey." Gabriella leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Relax, really. Go get changed, and we'll have dinner. Then you can relax and watch the game or something, whatever you wanna do."

"What will you do?" he glanced behind him, at her, a little suspicious.

"I'm sure I'll find something to keep me occupied." She said with a wink.

About an hour later, after dinner was over, Troy felt a little better. He also felt guilty about snapping at Gabriella when he came in. It wasn't her fault that Christmas bothered him, and tended to stress him out to no end. One of the things he loved about her, he had to admit, was how in love she was with the holidays, especially Christmas. She threw herself into the spirit of every holiday; at Halloween, he'd almost tripped over all of the pumpkins she had placed around the outside of their apartment. The couch had been buried under pink colored, heart pillows, the previous February. He'd actually worried that she might want an actual rabbit come Easter.

He'd apologize, he told himself as he kicked off his shoes in the bedroom. He would grab a quick shower, go help Brie with the rest of the dinner clean-up, even though she'd shooed him away and then he would apologize. After that, he'd get a bottle of wine and they could lounge on the couch with an old movie. He could watch recaps of the game on ESPN tomorrow. Gabriella was more than worth it.

He stared at himself in the mirror, before turning and getting in the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Troy stepped out of the shower, blindly grabbing for the white towel he knew Brie always kept on the rack, to the right of the shower. He stepped out, wrapping the towel around his waist.

Troy quickly dried off, ready to settle down for the evening. He stepped out into the connecting bedroom, the towel around his waist. Shaking his head, to get the excess water off his scalp, he looked up to see Gabriella reclined on the bed in a sexy green teddy, red stilettos and a Santa hat, with a mischievous smile crossing her lips.

As Troy stood there, Gabriella held back a pleased laugh. She grinned at him and picked up the length of red garland next to her and began running it through her petite hands. "Everything okay?"

It took Troy a minute to answer. "Yeah, fine. I'm just a little surprised is all."

She laughed. "That was part of the plan. I'm glad it worked."

"So what's the rest of the plan?" Troy gripped the towel a little tighter. "I thought maybe some wine and a movie?"

"That's a good plan." She nodded. "But, I had something a little more Christmas-y in mind."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, yes. Come here." She patted the bed next to her.

He walked over and lay down. "I like your outfit, just so you know."

"Even though it's not December yet?"

"Brie, you could wear that any time of the year and I wouldn't complain."

"Because," she continued as though she didn't hear him, "I could change and –"

"No, no, no, no. I like it. I love it. It's totally fine." Troy turned towards her on the bed, the towel slipping down a bit. He put his hand on her leg and moved it in strokes, up and down. "Anyway, what's this plan"?

"It involved Christmas decorations." She toyed with the garland.

Troy couldn't help but groan. "You want to put up lights, don't you?" He sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll help. It's the least I can do after dinner and everything." He took one of her hands and brought it to his lips. "I'm sorry I snapped earlier. I'm stressed, but that's no reason to take it out on you." He pressed a kiss to the center of her palm.

"It's okay." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I think I have a way that will let you make it up to me and allow you to relax at the same time."

"You have amazing organizational skills, you know that?"

This time her laugh was low and husky. "We'll see. Now, lay on your back."

Troy did as he was told, and the towel still covered him at the waist, although it wasn't hiding anything. The longer he looked at Gabriella in the teddy, which showed off her cleavage and amazing legs, the harder he got.

"Ready?" she asked.

"You bet."

"Okay, first, let me get the lights." Gabriella got up from the bed and turned off the overhead light, then stepped to the dresser and turned on two fiber optic Christmas tress she'd put there earlier in the day. They shimmered to life and cast a soft glow over the room; dots of red, green, blue & yellow shimmered across the walls and the ceiling.

Troy propped himself up on his elbows. "I have to say, I never thought of those as any kind of mood lighting."

"See, you just need to start thinking of Christmas stuff in a new way."

She sauntered over to the bed, and Troy laid back on the mattress grinning at the view as she leaned over him. "Nice."

"Glad you like it. Give me your hand."

He held up a hand and she took it in hers. With her eyes fixed on his, she slipped one finger after another into her mouth. Her tongue ran around the pad at the top of each finger before she took it between her lips and sucked on it with just enough pressure to make him groan. When she finished, she placed his hand above his head.

"Next one. And leave that one where it is."

Troy obeyed and she repeated the procedure on the other hand, laughing low in her throat as he squirmed on the bed and closed his eyes. A quick glance at the towel confirmed she was having the desired effect. His cock twitched and she was tempted to take him in her hands, but she'd wait a little.

"Brie," he murmured, "I don't know what you're doing, but I like it."

"I hope so." She bit down gently on his index finger then soothed it with her tongue before placing that hand next to the other on the pillow.

"Now what?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Now, I really don't think you need that towel anymore, do you?" she murmured, taking the towel and tossing it to the side. "Much better."

"What exactly are you gonna do?"

"Relax, Troy. This is all about sharing and learning how to enjoy the Christmas spirit."

Gabriella backed away from the bed, causing Troy to lean up, once again on his elbows to view her.

She smirked a feline smile, before pulling the white fur trim around the bottom of her green teddy upward, pulling the outfit up and off her body, tossing it gently on the floor beside her. Allowing Troy to fully take in her nude body, still accompanied with the red stilettos and Santa hat.

"I could get into this spirit." Troy said, huskily.

Gabriella swayed her hips, as she slowly walked back to the bed. She leaned down on top of Troy again, forcing him backward. She drew her nails over his chest, caressing his abs, and he hissed out a breath. With a smile, she pressed her naked breasts against his chest and ran her hands over his shoulder, meanwhile kissing him.

Troy tunneled his fingers in her hair and held her in place, trying to take control of the kiss. "I thought I told you to keep your hands here." She said strictly, as she grabbed his wrists and put them back where she wanted them. "No need to rush things."

"I like rushing."

She laughed. "Maybe later." She sat up, picking up the garland that lay beside them.

"What are you going to do with that"?

"Not sure yet. I'm sure something will come to me." Gabriella rubbed the end of the red tinsel over her lips, and then drug it over his chest. She watched as he tensed in response. She drew the garland lower, over his abdomen, and then around his cock. He thrust his hips up a little and reached for her.

"Okay. I have one idea." Gabriella took his hands and replaced them again, but this time wound the garland around his wrists.

He tugged at it; there was give, but he decided not to test it and grinned. "I like that idea. Now what?"

"Well, I do have this bottle of hot chocolate body powder. We could give it a try?" she suggested slyly.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" she smiled as she opened the bottle and sprinkled some of the powder on his chest.

"No."

Gabriella nuzzled his neck and dropped warm, wet kisses on his defined chest. She slicked her tongue over his nipples and he grunted in approval. The powder tasted salty and sweet as she licked it off his skin. His breathing was even but she could feel him tense and relax as she moved over him.

She put a little of the powder on her hands and rubbed them together. He watched her with a mix of curiosity and suspicion, and let out a groan when she wrapped her hands around his, now, throbbing member. She stroked him for a moment, savoring the hard, hot feel of him, and then moved in between his legs. As she cupped his balls, she leaned down and licked his shaft from top to bottom.

"Oh, wow. That's fantastic, Brie." He groaned as she swirled her tongue around him, licking off every bit of the chocolate before she took him in her mouth.

Gabriella listened to his reactions, pleased and excited. She liked taking control every so often, and had surprised herself with the ideas she'd had for using the Christmas items, at hand. Remembering the garland, she leaned away from his dick, leaning up and untying it from his wrist. With a smirk she went back down; surrounding his cock with her warm mouth. She ran the garland over his skin, while she continued to move her mouth up and down his dick. He gasped and jerked beneath her.

She teased him, alternating slow, wet suction with quick flicks of the tongue over his shaft and sac. Aroused by his reactions, she reached a hand down between her own legs and stroked herself; she was slick and anxious to cum.

"I'm close." He growled.

"Good, me too." She whispered.

She rose up on her knees, swinging her legs over his body, straddling him. Troy grabbed her hips before she could lower herself onto him.

"I want to try some of the chocolate." He said with a wink.

She nodded and rubbed some onto her breasts and nipples. Troy licked his lips and she leaned forwards. He wasted no time with teasing; he sucked on one nipple while rolling the other between his thumb and finger. He moved his mouth to the other breast and put a hand between her legs; she bit her lip as he plunged a finger inside and a small orgasm rolled through her.

Gabriella sat back, moving Troy's hand from between her legs, eliciting a small groan of disappointment from the both of them. She grasped his cock, and guided it inside her, sighing in relief as he filled her.

She rocked her hips and he met her movements, holding her hips as he thrust up against her. When they had a rhythm going, he reached for the chocolate container and dipped a finger inside. He rubbed his finger on her lips and then grabbing the abandoned garland, looped it around the back of her neck, urging her forward.

Gabriella leaned forward, bracing herself on her arms. He ran his tongue over her lips and groaned as he opened his mouth. The bittersweet taste of the chocolate tantalized him and he tightened his grip on the garland so she couldn't get away. He drove himself into her, craving the feel of her wet heat around him, wanting to feel her shake and shiver on top of him.

Her breath came in short gasps and he released the garland, freeing his hands to knead her breasts. He thrust harder and faster, pressing bruising kisses to her lips and he tweaked her nipples and urged her into her climax.

Gabriella dropped her head and gave in. She cried out as her body tensed and then exploded. Her hands clenched at the sheets and she gasped out his name as Troy continued to move inside her. It wasn't long before he came, too, smashing his lips to hers as he held her in place, refusing to leave her warmth any sooner than he had to.

She collapsed on top of him, needing a few minutes before she had the energy to shift to the side. The lights from the little Christmas trees twinkled on the walls as she rested next to Troy. She watched the play of the colors over the walls for a few minutes before turning to him and looking up at his face. His eyes were closed and his lips quirked up in a sated half-smile.

She poked him. "What are you thinking about, handsome?"

"I was thinking about you in the green teddy."

"Did you like it?"

"Oh, yeah. It was like Christmas came early." He grinned.

I hope you liked it! Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thank you guys for the continued support! I'm sorry for the kind of long break between these last two updates. I've kind of been going through a hard time the last couple of weeks, but everything is getting better and slowly coming back together. I hope this chapter makes up for it though!

Enjoy Guys!

xx

I don't own High School Musical, Troy & Gabriella or Cosmopolitan Magazine.

3. Let Him Be An Animal: Initiate a primal move that fuels his frisky craving. Give him an animalistic challenge by having standing sex. Let him hold you up against the wall with your legs wrapped around his lower back. He'll be in the aggressor role since he's holding you up with his arms and lower bod, and he also gets the visual thrill of watching your breasts bounce during the act.

Having had a very busy day, Gabriella could honestly say; she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was get into a nice, hot shower. She walked into her home, dumping her briefcase on the floor by the door, slipping her high heels off and trudged wearily up the stairs. With practiced ease, she went into the bathroom, turning on the shower to warm her water and shed her clothing. After giving the shower a few minutes to warm, she opened the glass door separating her from her heaven. She carefully stepped in; letting the hot water cascade over her tired body.

With her eyes closed and head tilted back; she began to soap her body. Starting with her shoulders she worked quickly down, over her breasts, paying particular attention to her nipples; which hardened slightly under her fingers. Taking the soap she rubbed it over her breasts, making them shine with a soapy gloss, then she played with the buds; squeezing them hard, rotating the hardened flesh, enjoying the wonderful jolts it sent through her body.

She quickly soaped her arms then down over her stomach. Coming finally, to the strip of dark hair that she had secretly been searching for. She opened her legs slightly, pushing her lips apart with the soap, then she used it to rub her clit and lip walls enjoying the pleasurable the hard but slippery bar closed, the bud swelled slightly and she moaned gently, encouraged by the feelings. She continued to rub back and forth, hard, against the sensitive bump sending pulses of pleasure shooting through her pussy. Dipping further down she came to her sweet opening. She circled the ring, teasing herself with that fragrant bar, before inserting it slowly into her hole.

Dropping the soap at a sudden jolt of pleasure, she began to trail her fingers through her folds; inserting a couple of fingers. Her breath became quicker as she felt her fingers slide in and out of herself, letting the pleasure slowly build; until like shooting stars the sensuous feeling overcame her, and with a massive jolt she came; standing there with the hot water cascading over her body.

Suddenly she felt arms encircle her body, and quickly she opened her eyes to find her fiancé, Troy, standing there; naked within the streams of water.

"Troy? How long have you been standing there?" she mumbled quietly, slightly embarrassed.

An animalistic look crossed his face and she knew her answer immediately; he had seen everything.

She ran her eyes over his hard pectorals, the water caressing his striking body as it ran in lines downward towards his very erect penis.

Troy leaned down, picking up the abandoned bar of soap. He leaned closer to her, soap in hand, and started massaging her body. He started with her shoulders, making his way down to her breasts that stood firm and glistening. His hands continued, wandering over her rounded curves. Travelling up over her ribcage up to her hard nipples, running them through his tight fingers.

Gabriella arched her body forward at the sudden pleasure. Troy smirked with want, and then diverted his attention downward. His hand glided down, feeling around her mound and the lips below. He pushed his fingers further to find her throbbing clit, still standing at attention. He rubbed it gently with his fingers before going further down to the warmth of her pussy. He probed with urgency, pushing his finger deep inside, thrusting up to find her g-spot.

Gabriella gasped at the force as he thrust up even harder, ramming his fingers into her pussy in an almost brutal way. The whole time Troy never moved his eyes away from her face. He loved seeing her facial expressions, knowing he was the person causing the look of wanton desire to flash through her eyes.

Abruptly, Troy withdrew his hand and grabbed the back of Gabriella's neck, slamming his lips against hers fiercely. Easily, Troy pushed Gabriella's body backwards, pushing her back up against the wall behind her. He lowered his fingers once again, plunging into her. Troy groaned loudly as Gabriella's hot walls gripped his fingers tightly within her body. Encouraged he thrust in even harder, causing Gabriella to grip at the tiled walls beside her.

Ignoring her moans of frustrations, Troy pulled his fingers out of her body. He reached above both of their bodies, pulling the shower head down to their level. He started to remove the soap from her body, bringing the hot jet close to her breasts, the force of the water causing her nipples to swell. Working down over her stomach to her mound, pushing at her legs.

"Wider." Troy grunted, and Gabriella spread her legs wider at his demand.

Troy bent down so he could open her lips and aim the jets of water up at her throbbing clit, going in as close as possible to force the water up inside her. She gasped, groaning loudly as she could feel the hot water entering her.

Pleased with a job well done, he removed the shower head and placed it back on the hook. He brought his hand back down and felt for her pussy, pumping it wildly with his fingers causing her to almost fall to the floor.

Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes as she said one thing. "My turn."

Gabriella took the bar of soap from his hand, playing it over his chest using her other hand to work it in well. She circled his sensitive nipples, brushing over them lightly. Troy took a sudden intake of breath. Gabriella let her nails drag down slightly, making lines in the soap on his taut stomach. Bending down, she soaped his thighs and gently pushed his legs further apart, brushing gently against his balls.

Ignoring his groans, she continued soaping his legs.

"Turn around." She said, having straightened up in order to soap his broad back, across his narrow waist to the top of his ass.

She turned him once again, dropping down to one knee and taking his cock in her hand. Looking up she seen his head roll back as he enjoyed the sensation of her moving hand. Gripping his penis tighter, she began to work her hand back and forth, faster and faster.

Troy groaned, and Gabriella smirked, as she stopped abruptly. Gabriella leaned forward circling her lips around his throbbing member. She flicked her tongue over the end, causing Troy to gasp and grip the back of her head. She worked down the shaft, around the ridge. She nibbled and sucked as she moved back to the very tip.

Troy groaned loudly, pushing her head with his hands. He thrusted a few times into her mouth, not being able to withstand the pleasure anymore, he wrapped his hands under her armpits, dragging her back upwards.

Troy then grabbed her hips, and thrust in with his rock hard cock.

"Wrap your legs around me." He demanded, and once again Gabriella obeyed. Lifting up her legs and wrapping them tightly around his strong torso. He pushed her back further into the wall behind her, letting his palms rest above her head on the shower wall.

"Oh, god baby." Gabriella mumbled.

Troy started a slow, pushing rhythm into her body, gripping the tiles on the wall trying to resist the urge to go faster.

Gabriella wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, bringing her lips up against his ear, "Faster, baby. Come on, give me more!"

Troy brought his lips to Gabriella's neck, nibbling & biting as he started to go faster within her.

Gabriella bucked her hips against Troy, encouraging him to go even faster.

"Oh god, Brie. I'm gonna cum." Troy groans.

"Take me with you." she mumbles back.

Troy brings his hand down to her glistening clit, rubbing it in fast strokes, and in one final push they tumble into simultaneous bliss.

"Oh, god! Troy, baby. I love you so much!"


End file.
